


sit this one (and every other one) out

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trains, Wordcount: 100-500, bros or boyfs u choose, this is pretty ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "Take my seat."you gotta take care of your socially anxious best friend





	sit this one (and every other one) out

**Author's Note:**

> i have a love-hate relationship with trains.
> 
> i feel.., like there are 40,397 commas in this,,,, im , sorry,,,lol ,

The train was jostling everyone. Kuroo was sat with Kenma in front of him, the smaller boy holding onto the pole for dear life, curled in on himself. The train was filled like a sardine tin full of people trying to get home after the long, cold winter day. Kuroo would've offered to wait for the next train but Kenma's red nose and his numb fingers made him quickly dismiss the idea. It felt like the usually short train ride was taking hours but it might have just been because of the amount of people on the train, getting on and off. At. Every. Damn. Stop.    

It shouldn't surprise Kuroo that the trains were so full, what with it being rush hour at winter; no one wanting to wait in the cold for a less cramped train. The train now was like a sauna, everyone's body heat suddenly condensed into the small carriages. No, it didn't surprise him, per se. It was just upsetting him knowing that he couldn't do anything to help Kenma. He knows full well how his anxiety spikes in crowded places.    

Kenma nearly got an elbow to the face and that was the final straw. Kuroo stood abruptly, drawing the attention of a few other passengers (sardines) Kenma looked up from where he was staring at Kuroo's knees to his face and quirked a silent brow.    

"Sit down, I'll stand for the rest of the ride." Kuroo and Kenma were chest to chest and Kuroo was having a hard time staying upright without having anything to hold on to.    

"No Kuro, it's okay." Just as Kenma spoke, the train tilted and pushed an old man into Kenma his shoulder bumping harshly in between Kenma's shoulder blades, winding him slightly.  

" _Take my seat,_ please." Kuroo plead slightly, concern clouding his face, Kenma sighed and manoeuvred around the pole, trading places and taking a seat. Kuroo felt a sort of smugness when he saw Kenma's shoulder deflate and relax.    

The train was nearing their stop and not soon enough they were squeezing their way out onto the platform, stretching their arms out in quiet elation. When Kenma had finished rearranging his bag and coat, he linked his arm through Kuroo's, who's was poised and ready, and they began the short walk home.    

"Why do you always offer me the seat?" Kenma asked somewhat timidly, his breath coming out in a little puff of condensation before he burrowed his chin back into his cushy scarf that could've easily wrapped around his whole head it was so long. It was his favourite for obvious reasons and every time he wore it Kuroo got that smug feeling again, knowing that something he bought made Kenma so happy.  

Kuroo shook himself out of that train of thought and pursed his lips before answering.  

"I know that crowds make you uncomfortable." Kuroo shrugged slightly, the sudden question catching him off guard. "And you're pretty short so I always try to make sure you're far away from old men who might mistake you for a girl, or flying elbows or God forbid... Possible eye contact." He said dramatically. Kuroo grinned slyly and let out a chuckle when Kenma pinched at his arm; and what a deadly grip that kid has on him.    

"Thank you, Kuro." Kenma said sincerely, looking up to Kuroo's face and smiling lightly. Kuroo was weak to do anything but smile back.    

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 8/100


End file.
